A Lord, A Priestess, And A Future
by Davis21X
Summary: After Mai discovers that she and Kaito have feelings for each others she goes back from the time rift she was in to meet Kaito. How will it turn out? KaitoxMai and One sided YokoxKaito.


**Takes place between episodes 43-44**

* * *

Kaito walked down his desired path with his companion Yoko Minato. She decided to stick with Kaito and will follow him. Now that Kaito had manifested his Overlord form, it looks like nothing could stop him. He only had one thing left to do...prove that he is the strongest by taking the forbidden fruit and having his longtime crush Mai by his side. Kaito had always felt comforted by her presence since the day they spoke with each other. He refused to reveal his true feelings to put in a brave front but his desire will undo that. He wanted Mai to be his bride (Poor Minato) he wanted her to be his world. Watching Kaito from the time rift was Mai. Mai also had feelings for him. She always thought he looks adorable and handsome. Mai really loved the fact that Kaito has changed and her joy that Kaito loves her back was interrupted by DJ Sagara.

"Yo Mai, one mistake and the whole structure of the universe is screwed. Don't let yourself get distracted now." DJ Sagara said.

"I'm going back...for a while." Mai said.

"Really? For Kumon Kaito?" DJ asked.

"Yes, there's something I need to tell him." Mai replied.

"Well then let's go back shall we?" DJ responded in question.

"Yeah. Kaito...please wait a bit. I will be by your side.." Mai thought.

Meanwhile Kaito needed a rest so he went inside an abondoned hotel. Minato was about to go in too but she noticed there were hordes of Inves.

"I can take them on!" Kaito said while tired.

"No way! Let me do it! You need your rest remember?" Yoko responded.

"Remember, we don't have the Genesis Drivers anym-" Kaito said before being interrupted by Yoko who pulled out a fully functional Genesis Driver and a Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"This was Ryoma's." Yoko said.

"Are you sure you can take them on?" Kaito asked.

"I don't want you to keep hurting. I'll always stick by your side...that's why...Henshin!" Yoko said before activating the Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"**LEMON ENERGY! BADABADABADABADABADABADA! (electric sound).**"The lockseed sounded out. (A/N I couldn't resist xD)

"...I'll protect you Kaito." Yoko said before placing the Lockin the Genesis Driver. She then locks it in place and activated the Genesis Driver's transformation sequence.

"**LOCK ON! SODA. (Insert pouring sound here) LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT FOR POWER! FIGHT FOR POWER! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT F-F-FIGHT!** " The Genesis Driver sounded as Yoko transformed into Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms.

"Got it, I'll leave it to you." Kaito said before going in the hotel leaving Yoko to fight the Inves.

Kaito ran to the second floor and kicked the 201 door open before collapsing onto the hotel bed. He was pretty exhuasted after the inital transformation. Kaito couldn't sleep knowing that Yoko was fighting for his sake. Then, the figure appeared shining in orange. It was floating by the ceiling and revealed to be Mai.

"Mai?" Kaito questioned.

"Yeah it's me Kaito." Mai said.

"Are you OK?" Kaito asked while sitting up while Mai giggled.

"I never thought you'd be like that Kaito-kun!" Mai said.

"KUN?" Kaito exclaimed in complete surprise. (And blushed a little bit)

"Yeah...that came out awkwardly didn't it?" Mai said as she materializes herself. Mai was tangable now.

Meanwhile, Yoko was halfway done with fighting off the Inves. Her Lemon Energy form didn't provide her too much of strength since she was so inexpierienced in Lemon Energy arms. An Inves swung at Yoko causing her to dodge and butting it with the Sonic Arrow. She got out the Peach Energy Lockseed which she was well expierienced at using and took the Lemon Energy Lockseed out to swap it with the Peach Energy Lockseed.

"**PEACH ENERGY! BUMBADABUMBUMBUM**!" The lockseed sounded.

Yoko then placed the Peach Lock onto the Genesis Driver.

"**LOCK ON! SODA. (Insert pouring sound here) PEACH ENERGY ARMS! BUMBADABUMBUMBUMBUM BUMBADABADABUM!**" The Genesis Driver sounded as Yoko transformed into Kamen Rider Duke Peach Energy Arms.

"Here I go! For Kaito!" Yoko said as she rushed and continued with the battle.

Back in the room with Mai and Kaito, Kaito is still flabbergasted that he is now Kaito-Kun to Mai now.

"Mai, I want to create a new world. A new peaceful world where everyone in do whatever they want in peace while I watch and rule. I means I can recreate everyone, Kazuraba and the others. I want you by my side as my bride and love. Do you support me?" Kaito said explaining his resolve.

"Kaito-kun, are you sure you want to do that?" Mai asked.

"Without a doubt." Kaito replied.

"Ok then you can fight for us. I'll do my part too and change the future for both of us!" Mai said with a smile.

"Mai...thank you. You're one of the few people that can actually make me happy..." Kaito said with a smile.

"No Kaito-kun, you made me happy! You would go so far for the world to be at peace." Mai said as she leaned in and gave Kaito a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be waiting for you Kaito-kun!" Mai said with a smile and dissappeared into the time rift with Sagara waiting for her.

Kaito found himself to be truly happy as he laid back down on his bed for the day. He was even happier to see Minato make it to his location alive and taken care of the Inves.

"It wasn't easy but it was worth it. Now we can rest and prepare for our little conquest! Yoko said collapsing to the other bed beside Kaito's.

"Yeah. You should rest too, you deserve it." Kaito said.

"Well aren't you cheery today?" Yoko said getting in her sleeping position.

"Well, we can deal with the others first, especially Kazuraba." Kaito said as HE got in his sleeping position.

"Just wait my queen..." Kaito said quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

Yoko smiled thinking that the "queen" was her. But in reality, Kaito was talking about his little soon-to-be-bride Mai. He will keep fighting for Mai and Yoko can help him. That is what Kaito aims for.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this story although it's pretty short. Here are some character reactions if they read this story as a little bonus. I might do this every KR story I write xD**

Kaito: You gotta be kidding me Davis...

Mai: Oh my gosh...I even added kun to Kaito's name? *blushing super red*

Kouta: Aww...good for Mai! ^_^

Micchy: BUT KAITO DOESN'T EVEN CARE THAT MUCH FOR HER JUST WHY MUST YOU MAKE MY DAY WORSE T_T

Minato: I hate you Davis... :,(

Rat: LOL MAI! AND KAITO TOO!

Zack: No fair! I want a girl too!

Rica: This story is soooo cute! 3

Chucky: First comes love and then comes marriage...your stories need sequels!

Sagara: Why am I such a minor character? Am I really not a threat? D:

Oren: THIS IS SO ELEGANT AND BEAUTIFUL! *cries tears filling a bucket*

Jounichi: I AGREE TOO *cries in Oren's crying bucket.

Peco: I feel bad for Yoko right now...

Takatora: *still needs air*


End file.
